Wolves at Night
by unadulteratedlycraving
Summary: Alternate Universe. Harry/Draco. Excerpt: "As harsh and threatening as the rain seemed it was also quite undeniably one of the loveliest and most exquisite things. Rain itself was a force of life. It brought life. It could hurt, yes, but it could also renew and grow. Beautiful."


**Wolves at Night  
Chapter 1**

* * *

It was one of those nights. One of _those_ nights. An evening where rain was pounding down hard on the cement outside. Pounding on the windows of homes and businesses with loud pangs threatening, it felt like, the very life force of that glass. Of that cement. Of the flowers and shrubs. Of the little woodland creatures fleeing for cover. Of the people scattering to make it into their homes or destinations without getting too soaked. Rain was a very harsh thing. No inhibitions. Just pound, pound, _pound_. Rain wasn't ashamed. Rain wasn't scared. Rain didn't have any cares in the world except to unleash it's wrath and beauty onto the world below. As harsh and threatening as the rain seemed it was also quite undeniably one of the loveliest and most exquisite things. Rain itself was a force of life. It brought life. It could hurt, yes, but it could also renew and grow. Beautiful.

"Vodka and pineapple, please."

Harry Potter's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a dainty voice. Blinking, Harry gathered himself behind the bar and tore his eyes away from the windows streaming in wet, beautiful rain. "Coming right up," he promised with an award winning grin. She was cute enough and definitely not shy with the way her eyes all too obviously traveled from his face and down his torso. Harry could feel those chocolate eyes glued to his body as he turned away to fix her terribly unoriginal and boring beverage. Women loved their vodka and pineapple. "How long have you worked here?" Harry kept his eye roll to himself although part of him _was_ flattered and also impressed at how brave women were these days. "About five months," he replied as he handed her the drink she had requested and gathered the cash she had readily set on the bar.

"What time do you get off?" There was a feisty gleam in her eye and Harry was again taken aback at how forward people could be as he had always been a shy one. "Not until late," Harry offered with a quick wink. Her cheeks turned into a light pink as she leaned forward on her elbows, slim fingers wrapped around her glass. Harry noticed the typical bottom lip bite and the overly excessive blinking of her thick lashes. Her cleavage could also not be missed and he was sure that's what she was hoping for. "What's late to you?" Harry chuckled lightly. "Are you trying to fraternize with the help?" Harry wished someone else would make their way to the bar just as a distraction. Or that it wasn't a Tuesday night which was typically a slow night because at least there would be a multitude of other customers to wait on and not just one, desperate girl. Her laughter was a few octaves louder than it had to be. Harry wondered if she had come alone or with friends and if so, where were her friends?

"Would it be a problem if I were?"

"Oh, you know, I think my boss might have a problem with it if he were to find out I was flirting with pretty women when I'm supposed to be working."

Her cheeks darkened some more. "He wouldn't necessarily have to know, would he?" However, Harry knew he wouldn't be in too much trouble considering his best friend owned said bar/restaurant. Harry couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head of unruly black hair. He leaned over the bar, hands clasped. "I'm absolutely positive that you can do better than your current bartender. As a matter of fact," he nodded in the direction of a nearby table. "He's quite the gentleman and could show you a _fantastic_ time." She looked as if she was about to protest as her eyes followed Harry's nod. The boy sitting at said table glanced up as if feeling their gazes and Harry grinned amusedly at the fearful look on his face. Harry quickly added, "His name's Neville, go ahead." Neville would probably ream him out later when they were back home at the apartment they shared. Or perhaps Neville would actually get laid and thank him for it. "If you say so," she finally answered, grabbed her drink and walked determinedly over to Neville's table.

Neville _was_ the perfect gentleman and also too smart for his own good. It often got in the way when it came to girls. All his brains and nerves and insecurities. Not to say that Harry was soaking in adoration and women. Harry was terrible when it came to smooth talking and wooing the opposite sex. If it weren't for his best friend, Ron, owning this establishment he definitely would not have gotten a job as a bartender. However, as inexperienced as Harry was, Neville was somehow worse. Harry tore his eyes away from Neville's table as the door to the bar swung open. Cue slow motion. Cue everything and everyone around you becoming overwhelmingly blurred and the usually soft music filtering through the speakers suddenly engulfing your eardrums. Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry and tongue heavy and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Harry had seen his fair share of beautiful woman walk through that door. They often came up to the bar, low cut shirts and barely there dresses. Heels showing off their cut calves and hair done to a science. Lipstick and blush, heavily laden eye make up. Harry had seen it all and dealt with it how he dealt with almost anything. Easily. Uncaring. The first month he had started working here Harry had been quite shy and a girl batting her eyes at him would have left his heart beating nervously in his chest and a soft pink hue on his cheeks. That was lost on him by month two. Women flirting with you to get cheaper drinks became normal, expected. Women dressing to impress soon became something that Harry almost didn't notice. Harry's heart was beating quite furiously now. Almost as hard as the rain was pounding outside.

Long, slim legs. Fitted black trousers. White, crisp, long sleeved button down paired with a black skinny tie. _Fuck_. Tousled and slightly wet blonde hair. Stormy blue – or were they gray? - eyes. Double fuck. Suddenly the man was taking a seat at the bar directly in front of Harry, setting his wet umbrella down beside him and everything returned to normal. The bustle of other customers and co-workers, the music was back down to regular volume, everything was sharp and clear and no longer blurry. The only thing still irregular was Harry's cotton mouth and beating heart. "Something have your attention," the blonde snapped. Swallowing hard, Harry shook his head murmuring a quick apology although not able to completely look this man in the eye. "What can I get for you tonight?" The other man was quick and to the point.

"Can I order food here as well?"

Harry quickly nodded, swallowing again trying to get rid of the dryness. "I'll need a menu, please." Harry quickly darted away, wiping his sweaty palms off on his pants as he searched for a nearby appetizer and drink menu. Harry wasn't entirely sure why he was acting the way he was but he did know that he needed to snap out of it and do his job. Harry retrieved the needed menu, drew in a deep breath, straightened up and gave himself a small, quick pep talk. There was no need to be nervous around this guy. He was just a normal customer. Average. Yes, he was dressed nice. Yes, he was, well, somehow he was _beautiful_. Harry could notice when a man was attractive and it not be, well, gay, but noticing that a man was beautiful? That was new to Harry Potter.

"Here you are, sir," Harry set the menu down on the bar top. "Can I start you off with a drink tonight?" There. That wasn't so bad. "Cabernet Sauvignon, please." His reply was terse and Harry couldn't help but be slightly miffed as he walked away to pour the man's glass of wine. Yes, looking at the man was perhaps like looking at an exquisite painting, but that shouldn't give him the right to act like a pompous ass. When Harry brought the blonde's glass of wine back over the man already has his menu closed and shoved to the side. "Have you decided on something to eat or do you need a few moments?" Before replying the blonde took a gentle sip from his glass. Perhaps to see if someone as lowly as Harry knew how to pour wine, he thought bitterly.

"I'll have the lamb, please."

Lamb and expensive wine. Must be nice. Harry would have settled for a beer and a burger and feel like he was in heaven. Harry scurried away to put the man's order in to the kitchen. Time seemed to tick by ever so slowly for the rest of the evening. He did his best to avoid the blonde as he sipped sparingly at his wine and poked at his lamb. Harry only went over to ask if he wanted a refill or a water, perhaps, and the blonde declined both with a dismissive shake of his head and flip of the hand. Harry took this as an obvious sign to fuck off and he did just that. There were a few more customers that filtered in from the rainy evening but business was unusually slow this evening. To look busy Harry began wiping down part of the bar, taking a sneak peak over at Neville's table. Harry was surprised to see that the girl was still sitting there and the two appeared to be talking quite a bit. She was even laughing and Neville, for once, didn't look like a blubbering idiot.

Harry was proud.

"Look at _you_!" A loud, shrill voice. Female. "You. You are absolutely adorable!" Harry blinked at the obviously tipsy woman who was pressing herself against the bar. Her breasts looked as if they were about to burst from her top and her red hair was a tangled mess around her face. She was cute if you were into drunk, overly confident women. "Th-thank you?" She reached over and grabbed his hand between her own as if to keep him from walking away. "What's your name, I must know!" The situation was becoming uncomfortable as her fingers had begun stroking his hand. Alcohol was often a wonderful thing but also a terrible thing. Harry briefly wondered who had served her because she didn't look familiar. She must've been sitting in the dining room and wandered to the bar area. "I'm Harry," he started as he tried to politely pull his hand away from her grasp. She wouldn't have any of that and her grip only got tighter.

"Harry, that's an adorable name." Adorable, adorable, _adorable_. Although Harry was flattered he was also slightly annoyed, cornered and embarrassed because she was quite the loud drunk. Everyone in the room could probably hear and he was semi aware of the fact that he could feel a cold stare from the blonde on the two of them. "I'm Emily! You _must_ go out with me when you get off. When do you get off, Harry?" She snorted as if in on some private joke. Harry assumed that it probably had to be about getting off. Harry tried to discreetly peel his hand away from hers. It wasn't working. The other bartender he was working bar with had mysteriously and conveniently disappeared. Ginny probably thought it was funny and had decided to leave Harry to fend for himself. He'd have to yell at her later. "Oh-oh, I don't think thats-" Harry was cut off from having to make up an excuse by the icy voice of the blonde who was suddenly standing next to the inebriated redhead. "Excuse me, but if you're done making a fool of yourself by acting like a complete and utter _slut_, I would like it if I could have my bartender back. He has a job to do and you are definitely _not_ that job."

She looked as if she were slapped in the face. Harry was quite stunned as well but grateful at the same time. His hand was quickly released and she stomped off muttering obscenities under her breath. Back to the dining room she went. Harry wandered back to his rescuer who had made his own way back to his seat. "Thank you," Harry muttered as he grabbed the man's empty plate and wine glass. If Harry wasn't mistaken he noticed the hint of a smile on the man's lips but it was very brief. Harry could have imagined it. "No need to thank me. If you're going to subject yourself to this type of work you should at least know how to handle yourself and the drunk patrons." Harry felt his cheeks flush and all he could do was nod and quickly walk away to get rid of the dishes and to grab the check. When Harry came back the man was already standing. Someone's in a hurry, Harry briefly thought as he set the check down.

"Keep the change," the blonde stated as he shoved a wad of cash in Harry's direction. It looked like there would be a lot of change if Harry wasn't mistaken. "Oh, thank you..." The two men stared at each other for a few moments. Harry stared because he couldn't seem to look away from those eyes. Suddenly the blonde moved forward a bit and in a hushed sounding voice tinged with amusement he softly stated, "By the way, you _are_ adorable."

Then he was gone and Harry was left dry mouthed and heart pounding along with rhythm of the rain.

* * *

Reviews please :)


End file.
